1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector has a plurality of absorbing material blocks made of absorbing material for improving the shielding effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the “Nonlinear Analysis Helps Design LGA Connectors” (Connector Specifier, February 2001) show, an electrical connector includes a base and a number of contacts assembled in the base. Each of the contacts defines an upper contacting point for contacting with a CPU and a lower contacting point for contacting with a printed circuit board, thus to establish an electrical connection between the CPU and the printed circuit board. With the development of the electronic technology, the size of the electrical connector becomes smaller and smaller, so the density of the pads of the CPU and the printed circuit board becomes larger and larger. So, the electromagnetic interference between the adjacent contacts becomes serious and it affects the quality of the signal transmission between the CPU and the printed circuit board
A conventional electrical connector is described in Chinese Patent issued No. 202189914, issued to ZHU on Apr. 11, 2012. The electrical connector includes a pedestal having a plurality of accepting grooves Inner surfaces of at least some of the accepting grooves are coated with a coating object. The coating object includes at least absorbing material layer and metal layer set on the absorbing material layer. A plurality of conductive terminals are arranged in the accepting grooves, and each of the conductive terminals includes a contact part extending beyond one side of the pedestal, a main body part extending from the contact part and then extending into the accepting groove, and a connecting section extending beyond the accepting groove from the main body part. However, it is complicated to coat absorbing material layer on the inner surfaces and due to the limitation of the distance between the adjacent conductive terminals, the cost will increase while the thickness of the absorbing material layer being added. But if the thickness of the absorbing material layer is too thin, the absorbing effect is bad.
Therefore, it is needed to find a new electrical socket to overcome the problems mentioned above.